


No more lies.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Friendship, Kagune Sex, M/M, Romance, Slight Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In experimenting in new ways to eat, Kaneki learns to trust himself more, while Hide learns to put up with Kaneki's tendencies to be doubtful of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more lies.

 

Kaneki had wondered if it could be any other way, Hide on the other hand, preferred it like this. “You're starving yourself Kaneki.” He had said, countless times. “Just this once. We can go find some food tomorrow.” And Kaneki wondered how many times “just this once”, would actually be.

 

At that moment however, he supposed it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Hide had tried to drill that into Kaneki's mind. “Be at peace”. He would say. “And just forget.” For the moment, Kaneki tried. He tried to forget that he'd gone into hiding after Hide stole him from the CCG, he tried to forget that he nearly killed Hide in the sewer, and he tried to forget that at this very moment, it would be likely that he would attempt to kill Hide again, and this time, succeed.

 

That's why he wondered, if they could do this differently. If it didn't have to require so much control on his part, and trust on Hide's. But he supposed, for Hide's sake, it had to be done this way. There was a great amount of unspoken doubt on his mind, and perhaps doing this would settle it.

 

Presently, Hide walked into the bedroom after just finishing his shower. He fetched a robe and placed it around his body and quickly made way to the bed where he sat. Kaneki could smell the soap scent rolling of his skin. It made him even more alluring than he already was.

 

“You smell nice.” He managed.

 

“Thanks.” Hide tried to conceal a blush, but it didn't work. He undid the sash on his robe and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. “Are you ready Kaneki?”

 

Kaneki gulped and clutched the sheets. “I don't know about this Hide...you're asking...you're asking me to do the impossible.”

 

“I know that.” Hide scooted towards Kaneki and placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I trust you, and you need to trust yourself.” He smiled. “I believe in you.”

 

Kaneki supposed that should've been enough to prompt him to make his move, but he felt extremely hot and sweaty under his T-shirt and shorts. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how Hide could put him in such a situation.

 

“Ken, it's fine.” By this time, Hide was pulling the soft robe off of his shoulder, exposing his flesh. “Just do it, there's no need to feel guilty.”

 

Kaneki took a deep breath, and allowed his hunger to suffice for mere seconds. He crawled towards Hide and pulled the fabric down a bit more. Hide shivered slightly as he closed his eyes. Kaneki softly grabbed his arm to steady him.

 

“Hide...I_”

 

“Just do it Kaneki.” Hide cracked open one eye. “It's fine. You need it.”

Kaneki mentally counted in his head and slowly brought his mouth down up Hide's skin. His teeth rested on the surface for mere second before they sunk into the soft, warm pink flesh. Hide winced, causing Kaneki to withdraw immediately.

 

“Hide!”

 

“Kaneki, it's going to hurt. That's just my reaction...it's fine. Keep on. You're doing good.” Hide gave him a hopeful expression.

 

Kaneki quickly shook his head. “Can I...” He reached for the sash around Hide's waist and took it. “This..makes me feel comfortable.” He tied it around Hide's eyes just so he couldn't see. “Sorry.”

 

“I understand.” Hide chuckled. “Just do what you have to do.”

 

Kaneki went back to the wound on Hide's shoulder and began to bite a fair amount. Slowly and carefully, he pulled some skin off, chewed, and swallowed. Sweet blood oozed from the cut, causing him to like it clean. As Hide's robe began to slop off, Kaneki tenderly bit at exposed skin, drawing little streams of blood. Hide, for the most part, whimpered quietly. Every few seconds, Kaneki would stop and ask Hide if he was alright. Hide would reply with a firm nod.

 

About twenty minutes into their actions, Kaneki sat up and wiped his mouth. Hide had small bruises and bite marks on the surface of his skin, but nothing too serious. For the most part, Kaneki was full, it was like he'd had a lot to drink. He was fueled.

 

Hide remained sitting and eventually gathered his robe around him. The air about him seemed calmer as he reached for his sash. “I'm guessing you're full.”

 

“Yeah....thanks.” Kaneki replied.

 

“I'm glad. This is the most useful I've ever felt to you...” Hide shrugged. “I know that the others have been much more helpful to you then I'll ever be. Just doing this....” He went on, but Kaneki stopped listening.

 

That guilt pulled at his heart harder than it ever had before. All these months, he had lied to Hide and now here he was, practically using Hide as a food source. Hide however, wasn't the least bit angry, nor did he hold any jealousy towards the ghouls. He was just happy that he could help Kaneki and that Kaneki was safe. It didn't matter to him that Kaneki might leave soon, and the two would not see each other for God knows how long. As long as Kaneki was okay, because that's how selfless Hide was. Reflecting on this, Kaneki realized just how selfish he was.

 

He just couldn't have that.

 

“Hide...” He called desperately. “Keep the sash on.”

 

“Wait...why are you_”

 

Hide found himself short of breath when two lips collided with his. He fought for air as Kaneki's tongue practically danced with his. For seconds, the two dived into a passionate, yet caring kiss. Hide found himself pushed upon the mattress with Kaneki's heavy force on top of him. How he wished he could see something.

 

“Ken...” He whispered.

 

“Hide, is this okay?” Kaneki took the time to take of Hide's sash, and gaze into his eyes. At some point, his Kagune had deployed as it now floated in the background behind him. He brought a hand to Hide's face and stroked his cheek. “Is this okay...can I...are you okay with me doing this?”

 

Hide took a breath and nodded. “Y..yeah it's fine.” He realized that his robe was completely open now. Both looked down at his exposed body, waiting in anticipation for the final move. “I'm okay.” His voice shook with excitement, though he was positive Kaneki took it the wrong way.

 

“I don't want to hurt you_”

 

“You didn't hurt me earlier.” Hide gazed up Kaneki. “Ken, I know you'd never hurt me.” Kaneki nodded as he shifted his weight so it was more comfortable for Hide.

 

“I'm going to put this back on.” Kaneki took the sash and tied it around Hide's head. “Is it comfortable?”

 

“Yeah.” Hide held his breath, awaiting Kaneki's next move.

 

The first thing he felt was another kiss, and at the same time, a hand carefully slid down his chest, and to his abdomen. There was slight hesitation in both the kiss and the hand movement, however, the hand softly rubbed against Hide's inner thighs. The kiss broke suddenly and transformed into soft kisses along Hide's neck. He bit back an embarrassing series of moans and just anticipated what would happen next.

 

Hide took a breath when he felt something wrap around both of his legs. This warm, leather like appendage began to spread him, slowly and carefully. Seconds later, his legs were inclined just a few degrees. All the while, the soft kisses and thigh rubs ceased. He remained in that hoisted and spread position for a while, feeling an unexpected orgasm on its way. He was pretty sure Kaneki was staring, just taking in the moment.

 

“Hide...” Kaneki's distant voice caused him to look up, despite the fact he couldn't see anything. “Are you..is it okay?” He didn't have to pretend he wasn't nervous, it was pretty obvious in his rattling voice.

 

“I told you I'm fine.” He smiled. “But...I want to see you. I don't want to be blind.” Hide quickly undid the sash. “I want to trust you, and I want you to trust me.” Hide gazed into Kaneki's eyes. “And I know you won't hurt me...you need this. I want to be here for you, I want to provide what you need Kaneki!” Hide smiled.

 

Kaneki shook his head. “It's more than providing what I need.” His kagune tightened around Hide's legs as he moved forward. His shorts had been long discarded as he carefully pushed himself into Hide. He calmly slid in, making sure not to disrupt or make Hide uncomfortable. He trailed his hands up and down Hide's chest and abdomen, attempting to pleasure him more than give him pain. These methods seemed to work.

 

Kaneki thrusts were soft, nothing like Hide had expected. He had always imagined Kaneki losing control or something like that, but this was okay. Kaneki caringly took hold of Hide's erected member and stroked it as he continued to push himself in and out.

His thumb trailed over the tip, already damp with pre-cum. Hide began to moan, no longer able to conceal the pleasure. Kaneki took this as a cry of pain and froze up.

 

“It's fine...” Hide spoke, dreary with his peaking orgasm. “Stop being so nervous.”

 

“This is my first time!” Kaneki defended.

 

“It's mine too!” Hide laughed. “Don't just sit still..that feels funny...”

 

Kaneki slowly continued to stoke and thrust. His thrusts became more paceful, but never enough to cause Hide too much discomfort. Wit time and effort, Hide came. His hot semen covered Kaneki's hands and poured down his thighs. He was blushing madly.

 

“Sorry...” He chuckled.

 

“Just as long as you're okay.” Kaneki blushed. “But may I try something else?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

The Kagune now lifted Hide's spread legs a bit higher. This time, Kaneki crawled on top of him and kissed him. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki and returned the kiss. During this, one of Kaneki's tentacles moved its way into Hide's spread void.

 

Hide, who didn't expect it, arched his back underneath Kaneki. The tentacle quickly began to thrust in and out, molding itself to fit inside Hide. He whimpered every so often as it was less comfortable than he wanted it to be, but Kaneki's soft kisses made him feel at peace.

 

Kaneki eventually sat up and gazed at Hide's dripping erection. A few more of his tentacles played with Hide's insides, causing him to moan and arch his at a steady pace.

 

“Are you okay? I'm not...hurting..”

 

“I'm fine.” Hide whispered, clutching the sheets. “It's okay Kaneki.”

 

Hide was able to hold out for a few more seconds before he came violently. He didn't expect the orgasm to be this discomforting, but it was. He held his breath until he finished, and this prompted Kaneki to withdraw his kagune and quickly pulled Hide into his arms. Hide had gone limp and he'd grown extremely tired.

 

In silence, Kaneki held him, watching him take deep breaths and attempt to regain himself.

 

“I'm a mess...” He whispered.

 

“It's okay, you look beautiful.” Kaneki replied, saving a blush.

 

“I know...I just...” Hide shrugged and rubbed himself against Kaneki. “I knew I could trust you.”

 

Kaneki softly placed Hide down upon the mattress. “I know...give me a second.” Hide, not sure what that meant, nodded. He closed his eyes and suddenly, he felt Kaneki's tongue all over him. In a manner a mother would clean her new born child, Kaneki began to lick Hide clean. He licked and licked until there was nothing left.

Hide blushed the whole time.

 

“Do you feel better?”

 

“Yeah.” Hide tugged at Kaneki's prompting the half ghoul to lay down next to him.

 

“No more guilt.” Hide looked into Kaneki's eyes.

 

“No more lies.” Kaneki replied. “I'm so sorry Hide...”

 

“It's fine_”

 

“No, it's not. I have no excuse for my actions Hide.” He brought a hand to his blond's cheek. “I need you to trust me more Hide...trust that I won't ever leave you like I did again.”

 

Hide took a breath. “I trust you.” He smiled.

 

“I never meant to hurt you Hide...I want you to know. And you're far more useless to me than anyone.” He pulled Hide into a hug. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too bro.” Hide chuckled. “And are we...are we a couple?”

 

Kaneki kissed Hide's forehead. “I think we trust each other enough to be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I need your help if you are interested. Me and a few others are trying to make a HideKane Secret Admirer exchange, but we need people to help.
> 
> If you are interested in helping, please tell me here http://yamiga123.tumblr.com/ask. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
